Express the percent as a decimal. $137.8\%$
$137.8$ percent = $137.8$ per cent = $137.8$ per hundred $137.8\% = \dfrac{137.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{137.8\%} = 1.378$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.